Mr Sunshine
by Miryoku
Summary: It was hard not to laugh… but she did so anyways… slight Azureshipping oneshot


Yoku: Title is a bit too ordinary for me but I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you all enjoy this new one-shot! Rated just in case.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…

**Summary:** It was hard not to laugh… but she did so anyways… slight Azureshipping (one-shot)

**Mr. Sunshine**

"You don't have to be here…"

"…True… And yet I'm here…"

A brief silence.

…

"You're more than happy to leave…"

A small smirk.

"And yet I'm not moving…"

A childlike voice caused the two voices to cease and turn their heads.

"More tea Mr. Bun-bun?" a small girl in the age of five spoke to a plush pink colored bunny.

The little girl's blue green eyes shined a small dimple appeared curved in to a smile. Brown curly hair framed her petite face; a white sun hat sat on top of her head a red bow dressed the item. A yellow pale dress and a fuzzy pink scarf were worn as she turned to her other guests with her adult high heels.

"More tea **Ms. Sugarplum**?" the little girl stood beside her guest a small fancy tea kettle in her small hands.

Ms. Sugarplum tipped her head watching the girl pour tea in her cup. From the corner of her eyes she caught the other 'guest' staring at her as though the person was holding their laugh.

Ms. Sugarplum turned to the Host of the Tea Party. "Don't forget your other guests," she smiled sweetly.

The little girl jumped then quickly nodded. "Sowry…" she turned to the male sitting next to Ms. Sugarplum. "More tea **Mr. Sunshine**?" she blinked rather cutely.

Mr. Sunshine stiffened catching Ms. Sugarplum contains her laugh. "Yes please," he played along holding out his cup after nudging Ms. Sugarplum with his forearm.

The little girl guided her kettle tipping the nozzle downward only to discover that there was no more tea.

"Oops… no more… I go get more 'kay. 'Cuse me…" the child walked out of the large room while Ms. Sugarplum and Mr. Sunshine watched her scurry off trying her best not to trip.

…

"You look ridiculous…" Mr. Sunshine commented staring at Ms. Sugarplum.

The woman turned her gaze shifting in her small seat. "I look ridiculous," she then pointed at him, "what about you, **Mr. Sunshine**?" she grin her hands gripped around her cup.

He narrowed his eyes, "Don't call me that. When Kimi isn't in here call me by my actual name."

"Alright Seto…" she smiled wide.

The man rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest after placing the cup away moments ago. "You know what I mean," his only reply was a shake of the other girl's head in a humorous way.

The victims, Téa Gardner and Seto Kaiba, sat in a room filled with play toys. A window in the far left set the room glowing. The walls were streaked with pure white, decorative pink colored shapes are imprinted at the corners of the room. The two was placed in a play room sitting on a smaller chair around a child-like table, many stuff animals sat in three other vacant seats along with them.

Téa began to laugh a hand covering her mouth. Seto turned his attention towards her, a brow raised in questioning.

"What's so funny?" he glared.

She only shook her head catching his eye she turned away. "I-It's nothing…" she steadied a few giggles passed her lips.

He rolled his eyes a bit irritated. "Nothing my rear end…"

"I'm sorry," she held up her hands in defense, "I didn't mean to laugh," she pulled off a straight face.

"But…?"

"But what?" she blinked.

He rolled his eyes once more. "I know for a fact there is a 'but' in that sentence of yours," he stared.

Téa stared right back at him then quickly turned away laughing.

"Hn… so it's me then?"

The dancer managed to nod her head. "I'm sorry… I-It's just that you—" she glanced up again then turned away and laughed some more. "You look so hilarious!"

Seto scowled in his seat not enjoying being laughed at. His appearance was that of a woman. An identical sun hat sat perched on top of his brown-hair. A flower pink puffy dress curved his body—whereas his trench coat was discarded somewhere in the room. Clip on pearl earrings with a matching pearl necklace. The bottom of his hair was dressed with colorful bobby pins with bows and cute animal faces attacked to them. A panda and flower sticker on his cheek, he felt a blush of embarrassment crawl its way but forcefully pushed it aside.

"You're one to talk. At least I don't look like some farm girl that just came out of The Wizard of Oz," he replied coolly causing Téa to glare at him.

Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled in to pigtails blue colored ribbons strapped securely. A blue checkered dress and a white apron fitted the top of her ordinary clothes. Many pins laced her brown strands. She had the same stickers on her face minus the other accessories Seto had on him.

She shrugged brushing the comment away. "At least I look like a girl," she picked her cup up the side resting on her lips.

Seto relaxed and started to snatch the cup away from her hands ignoring the teen's protest. "Oh…" he took a sip out of her cup, "so you were a man before?" a small smirk urged its way on his lips.

"What?! No!" she gawked. "That's not what I meant!" she turned to him a shocked expression still graced her features.

"Right… sure, sure…" he slyly replied putting the empty cup down.

Téa narrowed her eyes at him then brightened in to a smile. Seto sensing he stepped in to an unknown territory began to get edgy. He leaned the other way hitting in to Mr. Beary— Kimi had named that morning.

"You know what Kaiba? You're in no condition to give me your sarcastic remarks," she smiled with an all knowing smirk.

A blank look was present. "Sarcastic remarks? Me?" he pointed at himself, "whatever the hell do you mean by 'my condition', Gardner? Please enlighten me," he pressed crossing his arms.

And so she did by fishing out her cell phone with a smile on her face.

He raised a brow one of his stickers lifted at his sudden action as did the hat he wore. "A cell phone…?" a deadpanned voice replied.

"Yep," she nodded her pigtails brushed her top shoulders. She flipped her new pink phone open her eyes on the screen. "It has the latest features… including…" a strange glint caught his eye.

"Oh hell no…" he dropped his arms by his side.

Téa smiled. "Oh hell yeah! A camera," she aimed the small camera piece in his direction. "Smile, Kaiba!"

He growled and pushed himself up. A 'snap' was heard and was glad that he missed the shot.

"Oh so that's how you want to play? Two can play it that way," he too brought out his cell phone flipping it open.

Téa stood up. "Don't you dare," she continued to aim her phone in his direction.

He smirked ignoring her. "It's a wonder, isn't it Gardner that blackmail is so sweet you could do just about anything…" his eyes went from his screen to the girl in front of him.

She spoke with little rage, "Not if I blackmail you first."

He narrowed his eyes playfully and mouthed 'bring it on'. Just as the two was planning on clicking their buttons a sudden flash and white light broke their intense competition. They stiffened and turned their gazes towards the front door of the room. Kimi stood behind a taller woman peeking in at them with curious eyes, her sun hat was taken off when she re-entered the room.

"Mrs. Amoria!" Téa chimed watching the older woman lower her digital camera with a kind smile on her face.

She nodded her direction. Her long dark colored hair was pulled in to a short pony-tail lying on top of her left shoulder. Green eyes and split bangs the woman wore an evening dress.

"Téa," she slowly made her way towards the two, "thank you so much for babysitting my little Kimi." She smiled placing a hand at the side of her daughter's head.

"I-It's not a problem," the young teenager held her hands up while Seto just stared at the camera the older woman was holding.

Mrs. Amoria tenderly placed a hand near her side. "Oh my, you kids must have had some fun," she eyed their costumes and decorative faces.

"Yes… well…"

Mrs. Amoria continued to smile and bent down in Kimi's level. "Say goodbye to Miss Téa and her boyfriend Kimi… They ought to get going," both Téa and Seto blushed.

"We're not—" Kimi's mother simply wavered at their objection watching her daughter head over to Téa.

"Bye, Ms. Sugarplum…" she hugged earning the same gesture. Kimi slowly made her way to Seto, hesitating. "I don't want Mr. Sunshine to go…" she hugged his legs causing Seto to stiffen and bend his form, his hands on her small shoulders.

'What the…?'

"I wuv him," she peeked at her mother then to Téa, "wight Ms. Sugarplum?"

The dancer cringed but smiled nevertheless. "Right, we love Mr. Sunshine!" she played along hugging Seto from the side her phone still in her hand.

Kimi giggled, "Yeah! We wuv Mr. Sunshine!" she jumped and accidentally bumped in to the both of them causing them to fall and knock over the small table with a 'crash'.

Seto bit back a groan feeling their arms around him still, the hat he wore swished off his head. Mrs. Amoria cautiously walked up and smiled watching as they lay there.

'For the scrap book…' she perked her camera downward.

Taking a quick photo Seto managed to glare at the ceiling. Téa shifted from the side picking her upper self up she eyed Kimi and Seto, grinning.

'Hehe… for my new wallpaper…'

With a raise of her phone she took multiple snap shots of Kimi and Seto hugging and the look on Seto's face—priceless.

'Oh hell…'

The giggles continued as did the cameras.

**THE END**

Yoku: Not exactly the type of ending I wanted but its close enough. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for grammar, spelling, and **OOC**-ness. Please read and review! No flames please! (sorry if it was boring :P)

Hmm.. hope I didn't forget anything... o.o


End file.
